


Kiss

by desikauwa



Series: Valentine Day’s HQ Prompts [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, implied yahaba/watari, rated t because violence and implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Quite literally, a kiss with a fist





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this was spicier than i remembered tbh and i blame it all on terushima (also enjoy buni)

Kyoutani's first kiss happened after he managed to get involved in a fight involving a blond punk and a bunch of guys surrounding him. It had been by chance that Kyoutani was walking by to see a group of delinquents messing around on the corner. He knew that the minute they saw him, they would try to fight him and he did not want to deal with them.

Of course the universe hated Kyoutani so the delinquents were quick to notice him.

"What're you looking at punk? Do we need to teach you a lesson?"

Kyoutani rolled his eyes and turned away from them.

This turned out to be the wrong decision seeing as how the ringleader of the group yelled and ran at Kyoutani to punch him. Kyoutani steeled himself to block the punch and run hell out of dodge when some blond punk used his arm to stop the punch.

"You know it's not very nice to gang up on a guy just because you don't like how he looks."

The ringleader roared. "Who the fuck are you?"

One of the lackeys seemed to recognize the guy in front of Kyoutani. "Shit dude, that's Terushima. You don't want to mess with him."

Kyoutani noticed that Terushima had a bit of a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"Oh good you know who I am. Then you should know that you get one chance to leave before I destroy you."

The one smart lackey nodded vigorously. "Yes of course Terushima san. We were just leaving."

The ringleader was not pleased. "I never took you for a coward. If you want to leave then fine but don't expect for me to treat you kindly next time I see you."

The smart lackey shrugged. "Your funeral man. I warned you and Terushima san gave you your one chance to leave so I can't be blamed for what happens next."

With that he left and the ringleader and his remaining lackeys charged Terushima.

Kyoutani barely had a chance to start breaking away from the whole mess when the ringleader and lackeys were on the ground in pain. Terushima whirled around with a look in his eyes that made Kyoutani wish he had taken off 10 minutes ago or even better, never come this way at all.

Before Kyoutani could leave, Terushima grabbed his face and kissed him. Kyoutani's eyes widened as he felt the swipe of a tongue across his lips before Terushima let go.

"Thanks for the opportunity to blow off steam bumblebee. Hope I see you again."

With that Terushima took off, taking with him, Kyoutani's first kiss.

* * *

"What does it mean when a guy saves you from having to fight a bunch of idiots by wrecking said idiots, kisses you, and then runs off?"

Yahaba groaned. "Oh my god Kyoutani. I do not need to know what you do outside of school and volleyball."

Watari grinned. "Ignore Yahaba and tell us all about what happened. If you don't tell us everything, I'm getting Oikawa san involved."

Kyoutani grunted. "Well you know how I have the kind of face that makes people think I'm about to fight them?"

Yahaba drawled, "You don't say."

Watari hit him upside the head for that. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for. Now shut up and let Kyoutani tell his story before I decide to change our plans for this weekend."

Yahaba pouted but stayed silent because Watari had Yahaba wrapped around his finger.

Kyoutani stared at the two lovebirds for a moment before explaining. "Right so, these guys thought I was picking a fight, instead this blond guy named Terushima showed up to fight them, he won, and then kissed me before running off."

Yahaba managed to choke when he heard the name. "You're not talking about Terushima Yuuji are you?"

Kyoutani furrowed his eyebrows. "I have no idea who that is."

Watari patted Yahaba on the back. "Terushima Yuuji is the captain of the Johzenji volleyball team and happens to be blond and has a tongue ring."

"Huh so that was the metal thing I felt when he kissed me. I've never been kissed before so I thought that might be normal."

Yahaba groaned. "Oh my god. Not only did he kiss you but it was also your first kiss. I'm so done with all of this."

* * *

Kyoutani honestly didn't expect to run into Terushima again any time soon but the universe was still out to defy his expectations. Less than a week later, on his way home, in the same place as the fight, Kyoutani ran into him.

"Oh hey bumblebee. Wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

Kyoutani grunted. "I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon either. Are you really a volleyball player?"

Terushima raised an eyebrow. "Are you a volleyball player too bumblebee?"

"I asked you first." Kyoutani didn't realize he was pouting but somehow that was how Terushima was able to recognize him.

"Aaah! You're Oikawa's Mad Dog chan. I didn't realize it until you did the puppy face bumblebee."

Kyoutani made a face like he usually did when someone mentioned Oikawa.

Terushima grinned. "Aww don't make that face. How are people supposed to realize that you're cute if you're making faces?"

"I am not cute." Kyoutani refused to look Terushima in the face as he felt his ears start to burn. Not only had Terushima been his first kiss but was also the first person to say that he was cute.

Terushima put his arms behind his head. "Hmm you look pretty cute to me. In fact let me show how cute I find you by taking out on a date. Maybe more if you like me enough after the first one."

Kyoutani snapped his head up to look into Terushima's eyes. "You can't be serious."

"I never joke when I ask someone out bumblebee. You're cute and I enjoyed kissing you last time so I'd love to do it again."

Terushima looked Kyoutani squarely in the eyes and Kyoutani felt a shiver go up his back from the intensity of Terushima's gaze. There was a challenge there that Kyoutani felt compelled to answer.

"If you enjoyed kissing me so much, why don't you do it again and convince me to enjoy it too."

A slow, hungry grin spread over Terushima's face. "Maybe I will."

With that Kyoutani was once again treated to Terushima putting his hands on his face as Terushima showed Kyoutani just how enjoyable them kissing was.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter @desikauwa5


End file.
